Troublesome confessions
by dreamycloud97
Summary: Gokudera had overheard a confession to Yamamoto. What's wrong was that Yamamoto accepted it. How will things turn out between the two of them? Was there a reason to it all?
1. Chapter 1- Confession

_**A/N: **Hey guys! This is my second story, and I thank those who reviewed/favourited my previous story, they have given me more motivation to write this one! XD I've been quite worried about this one since it's gonna be multi-chaptered, and I'm afraid that I won't be able to complete it before school starts. =( So, thanks for the support! xD_

_I apologize if there is any OOC-ness or grammar mistake that may ensue, but always feel free to point them out. Advises are greatly appreciated! =)_

_**Summary:** Gokudera have overheard a confession to Yamamoto. What's wrong was that Yamamoto accepted it. How will things turn out between the two of them? Was there a reason to it all?_

_**Disclaimer: **I don't own KHR! If I did, 8059 will have more hints and Hibari will have more screen time! :D_

_On with the story! ^^ R&R please, thanks~ :D_

* * *

**Chapter 1: Confession**

Gokudera stood in one of the many corridors in Namimori Middle's school compounds, staring quite intensely at the scene happening in his classroom through the open windows.

It was raining, or rather, a downpour. Gokudera had came back to retrieve the umbrella he had left under his table, but his legs wouldn't budge now that he was outside the classroom. Funny. Maybe he should just go away and buy an umbrella from the convenience store just beside the school, but no matter what his head was commanding his legs to do, it seemed as though they were stuck onto the ground.

While his legs were rooted onto the ground, his eyes remained glued on the two figures inside the classroom, a boy and a girl.

The girl had long silky black hair that extended all the way till her waist, a petite figure which was quite well-grown and a delicate face decorated by two black crystal-like orbs. Gokudera recognized her as one of the school idols along with Sasagawa Kyoko, the girl whom his Juudaime had been secretly crushing on for so long. _What was her name again?_ He couldn't remember. People outside the family hardly left any impression on him, he couldn't care less in bothering to remember something as trivial as their names.

Currently, this school idol was lowering her head in what seemed like embarrassment, if the blush on her face was anything to go by. Her arms were outstretched holding a piece of paper. Words spilled out of her mouth like a bullet train, not really waiting for the boy opposite her for a reply.

So, the boy standing opposite her, the boy who can make the school idol all flustered, had short spiky raven hair and was currently in a lose-fitting baseball practice outfit, raising both his hands slightly like in an attempt to slow down the talking girl, his hazel brown eyes calming yet looking a bit tired out.

"Baseball idiot…" Gokudera murmured unconsciously.

That's right. Standing in the empty classroom alone with the school's idol was Yamamoto Takeshi, the baseball star of Namimori.

The bomber didn't know why he was staring. Standing right outside the classroom, he could hear the conversation going on inside quite well, not to mention he had sharp ears.

"Y…Yamamoto-kun, I-I've liked you for a very long time now… S-So I was wondering if y-you are free next Saturday? I've got tickets for this baseball tournament which is on that date… Y-Your favourite team will be there too… I-I was wondering if w-we could go together…"

So it was another girl of Yamamoto's fan club. Another typical confession to the jock. Another wannabe of becoming his girlfriend. Not that Gokudera was unfamiliar with this shit. He's seen lots of confessions to the idiot before, and this was just another addition to the number.

Gokudera didn't understand why he felt so stoned at something which should have been so normal. Was it because of the rain outside which was dampening his senses? Or perhaps he was sick, since he was feeling a little dizzy, like his world was spinning. He tightened the grip he had on the door's frame, trying to prevent his legs from betraying him and giving in, which was sure to create a commotion. He didn't want the attention of the two to suddenly be on him; now that would be awkward.

What Gokudera didn't see, either because of his point of view, or because he was too drowned by his own thoughts, was the sadness in Yamamoto's eyes, which also went unnoticed by the girl who was all too happy to think about anything else when her crush flashed her his signature blinding smile and a nod confirming her request to a date.

Gokudera was only brought back to reality when he saw the nod that Yamamoto gave. It was tiny, but still unmistakably there. He felt his breath hitch as there was an unknown lump in his throat, his heart felt like it had been stabbed by a metaphorical sword.

_No way… Why?_ Clutching the side of his chest where his heart hurts painfully, Gokudera felt as though he could just collapse. Which was close, considering how hard his entire body was shaking right now. He was clenching his fists so hard his knuckles were now a pale white, draining the colour out of his already fair skin.

Trying hard to maintain his breath, Gokudera subconsciously moved away, as voices discussing what the newly formed 'couple' should call each other from now on could still be heard from the confession scene. Gokudera cringed as he heard "Takeshi-kun", an all too over-familiar usage of Yamamoto's name, sound from the girl's lips, with that angelical voice of hers. An unfamiliar type of rage stormed within the Italian, as he wished for nothing more than to tear the unknowing girl apart. No, that wouldn't be right. He can't do that on the school compounds, Hibari would kill him. Moreover, she is now Yamamoto's…girlfriend; Yamamoto would probably be sad so he can't do such a thing.

Gokudera didn't understand though. _Why did that idiot accept a confession all of a sudden? He never did before, so why…? Don't tell me that he had liked the girl all this while now…_ Suddenly, he felt betrayed, the hollow pit in his stomach threatening to eat him a whole.

He made his way out from the school, just wanting to leave this place as soon as possible, completely forgetting about his umbrella. Well, not as if he can just budge into the room right after the confession that's taken place in there with its two occupants whom he didn't want to see the most now and say "oh hey, I came to grab my umbrella." That would have just made him look like a complete idiot.

So he left off into the heavy rain just like that, not even bothering to use his bag as a cover. The rain stormed down on him mercilessly, drenching his uniform, plastering it and also his hair onto his smooth skin.

Rain. How he hated it. It always stirs up the unwanted feelings he had inside him, just like a certain baseball idiot.

Gokudera ran, away from the school, just like how he did when he ran away from his father's castle back when he was eight. Somehow, he always seems to run away when things get emotional, though he knew it himself that it doesn't help with anything.

Water splashed all around as he ran into the many puddles on the ground, earning him annoyed looks from people he passed by. Not that he cared, because the only people in him mind now are Yamamoto and the girl, whose name he still couldn't recall.

_Damn that baseball idiot… _He thought as he felt liquid that was certainly not rainwater trickle down his cheeks, and decided that he should not think anymore.

* * *

_**A/N: **Short chapter, I know. ^^" Took a long while to get it out though. oTL_

_This idea was generated long ago, but the plot have changed a lot. XD But it's still not set yet, so I would very much appreciate it if you have any suggestions to what will happen next. =)_

_I may not update frequently, and next year I may be super busy, but I promise I'll complete this fanfic since I've already started on it! x) I don't like to give up something halfway..._

_So, reviews please? :3 *puts on Yama's puppy dog face* XD_


	2. Chapter 2- On the 9th of September

_**A/N: **Hello! I'm back! =D Sorry to get you guys waiting, this chapter could have been out last week if I had concentrated on getting it done. m(_ _)m So I'm sorry! So here's a slightly longer chapter, hope you guys will enjoy! ^^_

_I also want to thank all the people who had read/reviewed/favourited/followed this story and my previous one! Thanks for all the support! *bows 90 degree* ^_^_

_Then again, please feel free to point out any mistakes in this story, since I haven't checked through thoroughly. ^^"_

_**Summary:** Gokudera have overheard a confession to Yamamoto. What's wrong was that Yamamoto accepted it. How will things turn out between the two of them? Was there a reason to it all?_

_**Disclaimer:** Don't own!_

_Oh, and the front part of this chapter is a memory, so I hope it isn't too confusing! Now on with the story! XD **R&R please!** =)_

* * *

**Chapter 2: On the 9th of September**

It was his birthday. He wasn't used to birthdays, he never was. It just wasn't a day meant for him to be happy and to commemorate like the rest of the people. There were only sad memories which haunted him on that day.

When he still lived in his father's castle, his parents (well, that is, his father and Bianchi's mother) had always been too busy for him, just buying him a lot of fabulous looking toys as gifts for the occasion. Gokudera never understood the meaning in buying him all these toys, especially when he wasn't allowed to really 'play' with them like normal kids did around normal toys. Moreover, he wasn't interested in all these stuff anyway; they were just meant for childish people like the other kids that lived with him in the mansion.

The only adults (or rather, people in general) that he could look forward to being with was his mother (whom he just knew as 'the big sister who likes playing piano too' at that time) and maybe the doctor who worked at his house, Shamal. Though the man insisted that he hates snotty little brats, he still took care of Gokudera and spent time with him on his birthdays. Honestly speaking, he was more of a father image to Gokudera than his real father has ever had.

His real mum, on the other hand, played the piano with Gokudera on those rare occasions that she was allowed to come over, and had showered Gokudera with more love than all the other people living with him in the mansion. Gokudera still remember her warm greetings, her angelical smile, and her soothing voice.

However, even that was shattered as his mother died on her way coming over to celebrate for him his third birthday.

When he learnt of the news, he had been devastated. Even now, he still couldn't get over it. His mother, the person he loved the most, had died because of his birthday. It left a scar in Gokudera's memory, bleeding again every year during what was supposed to be a happy day for him. He couldn't bring the mood in to celebrate his birthday after that.

Well, not that he could when he escaped the castle after that. All there was left for him was to find a way to survive. He was officially alone, there was no one to celebrate for him his birthday even if he wanted to anyway.

Hence, he was overcome by a mixture of emotions when his precious Juudaime and the family wanted to throw a birthday party for him. He felt surprised, honored, and most definitely happy. He felt that he had finally found a place where he belonged in. These people, who are not even related to him, wanting to celebrate the day he was born and all. He had never been as touched.

So they all went over to Tsuna's house, as usual, and had a big birthday party for him there. Even though it was more chaos than anything, it was lively and warm. Nana had cooked delicious food for them and Gokudera also received many presents from everyone. Of course, he was relieved when he saw that Bianchi had wore goggles that day so he wouldn't faint in front of everyone and miss probably the whole party that was held for him.

After helping Tsuna and Nana to clean the house up and greeting them goodbye, they all started making their ways home. All was well and Gokudera was contented and busy thinking about how great the Juudaime is when he was broken out of his thoughts as he felt someone staring at him.

"Oi, what do you want, baseball idiot? Shouldn't you be going back to your own house now?" He scowled as he turned to face the Rain guardian, who was still staring at him innocently.

"Haha, nothing." Yamamoto laughed, a little quieter than his usual laugh, and turned away from Gokudera to look at the ground, raising a hand to scratch the back of his neck, "I just thought that maybe I could walk Gokudera home, since it's your birthday and… I don't want you to be feeling lonely." He then looked back at the Italian, his eyes soft and gentle.

Gokudera blushed, from both the idiot's words and the look that he was giving him. _Stupid baseball idiot._ "I-I'm not a kid, I can go home by myself perfectly fine." Though he said that, he didn't mind Yamamoto's company, and secretly, he was actually glad that the other was accompanying him.

Yamamoto just laughed, earning a glare from the silver-haired bomber. After that, the two grew quiet and they walked without in companionable silence. That is, before Gokudera sneezed.

"Woah, Gokudera, are you cold?" The raven asked as he looked at his friend, face filled with concern. "Here, have my scarf, I'm warm anyways." Without waiting for a reply, Yamamoto had already removed said scarf from his own neck and started wrapping it around the neck of a now very startled Gokudera.

"What-What are you doing, stupid baseball freak?!" Gokudera yelled, and couldn't help the massive blush that formed on his pale cheeks. Though he said that, he couldn't stop the baseball player's actions since his hands were so occupied with the presents that everyone gave him at the party. Hence, he could only let Yamamoto do want he wanted and wrap the damn scarf around him and watch as his smile grew wider, if even possible.

"Haha, Gokudera, you're so cute!" Yamamoto laughed as he finishes wrapping his scarf around the bomber's neck, his hand then proceeding to give the now red cheek a soft pinch.

"WHAT THE HELL!?" Gokudera didn't know what else to say, since he was practically at a loss for words now. What was wrong with the baseball idiot? Saying that he wants to walk him home, then lending him his scarf, and now he's _pinching him_?! Gokudera would really like to bomb this idiot into next week to teach him a lesson that even if it's his birthday today, he wouldn't tolerate anyone acting all close to him and all.

"Ne… 'Dera, would you listen to what I want to say?" Yamamoto's laugh suddenly disappeared, transforming itself into a soft smile, tanned fingers now gently stroking the Italian's cheek.

"W-What? Just spit it out, idiot! And don't call me that!" Gokudera spat, trying to sound as menacing as possible, though the venom in his words doesn't seem like it have any effect on the swordsman at all.

"…Don't kill me for this," Yamamoto murmured as he leaned forward abruptly, not giving the silverette a chance to react, giving said teen a chaste kiss on the lips.

Gokudera stoned. It was like his brain had froze and all thoughts left his mind. Before his brain could get pass the shock and form a coherent thought, the kiss broke as abruptly as it had started. Instead, he received a warm embrace from the baseball player.

"Gokudera… I… I like you… Very much… I've liked you since a long time ago… I mean it." Words of confession spilled from Yamamoto's mouth as he hugged Gokudera even tighter, seemingly nervous and a bit shy. Now, it wasn't everyday that you can see such a Yamamoto, and Gokudera would have taken the chance to laugh at the idiot, that is, if he wasn't so taken aback right now. He would have also had taken it as another joke that the usually jovial teen was pulling if the other wasn't sounding so serious.

A moment of silence ensued, which seemed like decades to Yamamoto as he awaited a reply from the 3/4 Italian. As he was contemplating whether his decision was a right choice, he was suddenly pushed away, followed by an expected punch to his stomach.

"You… You… I…" Stuttering upon his own words and still unable to form a sensible sentence, Gokudera lightly cursed at himself before taking a glance at Yamamoto, only to see a rejected and hurt expression on the said teen's face. Immense guilt started to overwhelm him for making the swordsman look like that, but yet he couldn't move his mouth or body to do something to get Yamamoto back to his usual spirits. He didn't know what to do in this kind of situations to begin with.

"Gokudera…" Yamamoto reached out a hand as he tried, as hard it was now, to pull on a smile, desperate to just get the other to look at him properly again. His hopes were shattered when he saw Gokudera flinch and take a step back, seemingly scared, then a few more, before turning around and running away. Great, now he had messed up, big time. He didn't know how he prevented himself from falling to the ground, but he somehow managed to do it. With a heavy heart and his mind now blank, he began to slowly make his way back to Takesushi, letting his legs find their way.

Gradually, the bomber slowed down and eventually came to a halt. He panted, trying to chill himself and cool down to process everything that had just happened. It seemed as if the cool autumn wind wasn't helping him either as he could still feel his face being hot. _Damn… That baseball idiot… Why did he just do those all of a sudden…? _Gokudera wondered as his face heated up even more. No, he couldn't let things go on like this. He will just act like usual tomorrow and then tell Yamamoto that he can't accept his feelings, _properly_, and they will go back to the way they were before...hopefully.

Damn, why are birthdays always such a mess for him?

* * *

…

Gokudera lay on his bed, burying his head into the pillow beneath him, recalling the events that took place three months ago, on his birthday. He reached a hand under the pillow and pulled out the object hidden underneath it. It was Yamamoto's scarf. His hands fiddled with it, while his mind went back to replay the scene that he witnessed in the afternoon.

_Stupid baseball idiot… He said that he liked me, so why is it that he's accepting a girl's confession now? _His heart hurt a bit as the thought that Yamamoto's feelings had changed hit him. It _had_ been three months, after all. _Damnit, if you aren't serious about it, then don't confess to me, idiot._

…Well, who was he to expect Yamamoto not to give up his feelings when it was him who had so cruelly rejected him? Any normal person would have done so if their feelings weren't returned, wouldn't they?

But despite knowing all that, he was somehow expecting something. Something even he wasn't assured of. Even after he ran away that night, he was still expecting something. _What was it?_ He was still expecting something, _something_, to happen after that when they went back to their normal routines and Yamamoto wearing his bright smile again like nothing had happened. Now that he thought of it, except the surprise and relief he had felt at that time, he was also… _disappointed_? But what was it that he could be disappointed about? He didn't have to face the awkwardness of talking to the Rain guardian about his feelings, right?

So why was he expecting Yamamoto to act a little different around him? Why was he disappointed when the other acted like the whole thing hadn't happened? Why did his heart ache so much when he saw Yamamoto accepting a confession from another person?

Questions bombarded the genius's mind as his hands clutched the scarf tighter. Suddenly, one big question hit him, which could also answer the rest of his questions if he managed to solve it.

Did he… perhaps, like Yamamoto too?

* * *

_**A/N:** So there you go! XD I hope this part wasn't too bad, since it was just decided the day before I wrote this story, so yeah. ^^"_

_The next chapter will have more of Yamamoto's POV, but I still haven't settled on what exactly to include so suggestions would be nice! x3_

_Reviews please? *Yama puppy face* =w=_


	3. Chapter 3- Questions

_**A/N: **Hello! Merry Christmas Eve, minna! XDD I bring to you a new chapter as a present! =) This is a bit rushed up as I wanted to post this on xmas, so it's shorter than the other two chapters, I apologize for that! *bows* The reason why it's this short is because I had decided to split the chapter into two, so this chapter won't have Yama's POV like I said in the last chapter, I apologize again! orz_

_I thank you again for all those who had read/reviewed/favourited/followed this chapter! ^^ *bows again*_

_**Summary:** Gokudera had overheard a confession to Yamamoto. What's wrong was that Yamamoto accepted it. How will things turn out between the two of them? Was there a reason to it all?_

_**Disclaimer:** You know who owns KHR! :D_

_I hope you enjoy this short chapter, **R&R please!** ^^_

* * *

**Chapter 3: Questions**

It was a regular day at lunch. The trio was sitting on the rooftop, under the clear blue sky, as usual, having their peaceful meal. Yup, it was peaceful. Almost _too_ peaceful, the Vongola Sky thought as he gulped down the sandwich in his mouth, glancing nervously between his two best friends sited beside him, both quietly eating their lunch.

Normally, there will always be a ruckus that originated from some trivial matter. Yamamoto, being the talkative one, will say something that somehow always manages to piss Gokudera off, and the two will argue while Tsuna tries to calm the Italian down to not throw bombs at the laughing baseball player. The scenario practically repeats itself everyday to the extent where it had almost become a part of their daily routine.

Though originally, Tsuna should have been grateful for the peace that he had always wanted, it wasn't exactly the kind of silence that he had hoped for. The brunette inwardly sighed, as the nerve-wracking silence continued. _Really, why can't everything just be normal for a little while?_

Pushing his complains to the back of his mind, Tsuna gave a worried look at his two guardians. _Is there something going on between them?_ Tsuna might not have the suspicion if it was only one of the two acting weird, but something was definitely wrong between his two best friends, judging by the looks of the current situation. Gokudera being silent was already weird enough, but Yamamoto acting in the same way made the situation even more worrying.

Frowning, Tsuna decided to take the initiative to break the silence. "Uh… Um… It's a nice day today, isn't it?" _Lamest sentence ever, Dame-Tsuna._ Tsuna thought as he mentally face-palmed himself, embarrassed. Of course, he didn't have to worry about the response as Gokudera immediately jumped in to give his boss a reply like usual, trying to be a good right-hand man; and Yamamoto laughing and adding in his own two cents.

Despite things having seemingly returned to normal, the Vongola Decimo couldn't help but feel that something was still out of place. For example, he realized that Yamamoto and Gokudera seemed to be avoiding each other's eye contact… Not only that, they haven't spoken to each other either… Almost like they're _avoiding_ the other. _But why?_ Tsuna has seen the two teens fight many times before, but it was a whole other matter this time.

Just as he was about to think deeper into the reason behind his friends' sudden unusual behavior, the door to the rooftop suddenly slammed open, giving him a fright and breaking his train of thoughts. Turning around, he watched as a few girls came in, giggling and pushing another in front, in the general direction towards Yamamoto.

The girl being pushed forward seems to be very shy and flustered, constantly trying to push her way back and whispering frantically to her friends. Seemingly catching the bewildered expressions of the three people that were having their lunch, she stopped in front of Yamamoto, with her friends still giggling madly at the back.

Fiddling nervously with the hem of her skirt, the black-haired girl started speaking, "Uh… That… Yamamoto-kun, I…I was wondering if we can have lunch together?" She asked, stuttering as she continued looking at the ground, only sending flickering glances to said baseball player from time to time.

"Eh? But I…" Yamamoto scratched the back of his neck out of habit as he looked at his two friends.

"Ah, it's fine, Yamamoto. I don't mind it," Tsuna said with what he hoped was a reassuring smile towards the taller teen, not really sure about what is transpiring at the moment. Yamamoto then turned to look at Gokudera, who just remained silent, looking at the girl standing in front of them without a trace of emotion.

With a hint of sadness faintly visible within his eyes, Yamamoto then turned again to give the girl his usual signature smile, "Okay, let's go then." He said as he packed his stuff and stood up to leave.

"Bye, see you later then, Tsuna… Gokudera"

The Vongola don watched as his Rain guardian waved to them before leaving with the black-haired girl, the other girls who came in taking their leave as well. A bit apprehensive about the situation, he then turned to face the Storm, who was still silent and just staring at the way the crowd had left.

"Uh… Gokudera-kun, when did Yamamoto have a girlfriend?" Tsuna asked, not really sure about his conclusion, but seeing how Yamamoto had actually accepted the girl's request (which was something that never happened- the baseball star always politely turned them down), he guessed that the two were probably going out now.

Tsuna saw the silver-haired teen jerk a bit before turning to face him, eyes a bit downcast as he replied in a rather low voice, "I'm sorry, I don't know, Juudaime."

Feeling more and more bewildered by the strangeness of the whole situation, because he was almost certain that his right-hand man was not telling the truth but didn't know the reason, Tsuna inwardly sighed again as he looked at the boy in front of him then at the door which the other had just left by, his heart filled with concern as he tried to figure out what was bothering his two friends with his hyper intuition. He didn't want his friends to be unhappy, but he didn't want to force anything out of them either (he felt that they didn't want to tell him about it… For now, at least), so he will just stay silent and keep a watch over his guardians then see what he can do to help.

The rest of the time on the roof was spent in silence as its two occupants continued eating their meal, each drowning in their own thoughts.

* * *

_**A/N:** My English sucks, urgh! m(_ _)m I keep feeling that the phrasing of my sentences are really awkward, tch :/_

_Oh well, in the end this became a Tsuna POV chapter... ^^" This is also why I decided to separate my original chapter, since I didn't want to mix Yama's POV into a Tsuna POV chapter. e-e"_

_I wanted to post this chapter longer before Christmas, but a lot of stuff kept me busy x( I'm glad I finished this chapter today and I'm trying finish the next chapter and publish it by tomorrow though! (pretty tough for someone like me)_

_I'll be glad if you will keep supporting this story because it gives me more motivation to write! ^^_

_So, kindly drop a review please? :3 *puppy eyes*_


	4. Chapter 4- The perfect gift

_**A/N: **Merry belated Christmas minna! This chapter should have been out 3 days ago but I couldn't finish it on time so yeah... oTL But as you can see, this chapter is longer than all the previous chapters, I hope you'll enjoy it! =)_

_I'm also very happy because these past few days my story had received more views than it ever had (probably because of Christmas?) XD So thanks to all those who read/reviewed/favourited/followed my story again, they meant a lot! x3 *bows*_

_**Summary:** Gokudera had overheard a confession to Yamamoto. What's wrong was that Yamamoto accepted it. How will things turn out between the two of them? Was there a reason to it all?_

_**Disclaimer:** Nope, I don't own KHR._

_Now on with the story! (this time, it really has Yama's POV) ^^ **R&R please!** :D_

* * *

**Chapter 4: The perfect gift**

"So, what did you call me here for, Tsuna? Do you need help with anything?" Yamamoto asked as he put his bag down on the floor in Tsuna's room, then proceeding to sit beside the small brunette by the table in the middle of the room.

"Um… Not exactly… I just want to, um, discuss some stuff with you… Yeah…" Tsuna replied awkwardly, fiddling with his hands underneath the table, not really sure how to start the conversation. "Y-You know, about you and G-Gokudera-kun…" He drifted off as he raised his head to look at the raven, hoping that the other will understand what he's trying to get at.

"Oh." Yamamoto tried not to let his smile falter a bit, but Tsuna caught the slight change in the baseball star anyway. "Uh… What's wrong?" Yamamoto asked, thinking what his friend might have caught.

"Ehto… You two seems to be a bit tense today… Has anything happened? …If you'd like to tell me, that is," Tsuna said, nervous because he still wasn't used to dealing with such situations. _This is why I don't want to be the boss, sigh… _Actually, he had called out both of his friends to try to solve the matter between them, but as soon as the Italian bomber heard that Yamamoto was coming over too, he apologized to Tsuna that he could not go (Tsuna could almost hear him knocking his head on the floor in apology over the phone) and Tsuna had understandingly left it there and told the right-hand man that it was okay.

"Well, I'm not really sure too, haha." Yamamoto said with as he pulled out a laugh. Well, it was kinda true anyways; he didn't know what happened to the other teen, but as for himself… It's better to not trouble Tsuna with his feelings, since he didn't really know how to explain it himself either. "I don't remember having anything weird happen though." That part is true at least.

"O-Oh. I-Is that so?" Tsuna hated how awkward this whole situation is. Then, he remembered something else he was intrigued about. Hence, trying to shift the topic and not embarrass himself so much, he said, "Uh… By the way, Yamamoto, when did you have a girlfriend?"

Upon hearing the question, Tsuna saw the black-haired teen stiffen before reverting back to his usual demeanor. "Haha, just yesterday, you know. She confessed to me after my baseball practice, and she seem like a nice girl, so I decided to give it a shot, haha." He replied while laughing as if it was anything funny.

_Yesterday?_ Tsuna's eyes widened in surprise at the answer. Yamamoto didn't seem like the type to accept someone's confession when he didn't even know them that well. He'll have had tons of girlfriends if that was the case, after all.

"W-wow, that's pretty fast…" Tsuna replied unsurely. But really, how did so many things happen in just one day? Yesterday everything was fine before he went home but today… Did the two events have any connection, perhaps?

"Yamamoto, I'm just asking but… Do you think this could have anything to do with Gokudera-kun acting weird?"

The baseball player hadn't expected that coming. He pondered on it hard; _Could Gokudera have been there at that time?_ He did feel someone's presence, after all, but he was just not in the mood to check who it was then. But even so, what could that have to do with Gokudera acting weird? Could it be… because of his confession to the Italian teen three months ago? As much as his heart would like to have him thinking that way, his brain told him to stop dreaming as it was obvious that Gokudera had rejected him. Girlfriend… Maybe Gokudera was acting weird because of that?

Looking at the clock, he checked the time. He needed to go soon. Aiko-chan (the girl's name) had asked him out on a date before they went to the baseball tournament next Saturday, since he had agreed on going out with her. Then another idea popped out into his head.

"Well, I'm not sure about that either, but maybe I can drop by his place if you're so worried? I'm going soon anyway, and I have something I need to get from him too, so it won't be too much of a trouble." Yamamoto suggested.

Tsuna wasn't so sure about letting Yamamoto going over to Gokudera's place… After all, the silver-haired teen seemed to be avoiding the taller teen. But it's also not good to leave things like this right? Maybe he should give them some space to talk things out. "Yeah well, thanks." He replied with a smile as he saw Yamamoto off, silently wishing that his two friends could make up soon.

* * *

Stopping in front of the apartment door that led to the feisty Italian's home, Yamamoto took a deep breath as he prepared himself mentally for what he was about to do. Raising a hand, he rang the doorbell, waiting for a reply.

He didn't know whether it's his nervousness or anything but after what seemed like decades, the door finally opened, showing a very surprised Gokudera. Yamamoto watched as the shocked expression on the little bomber's face turn into one that was torn between deciding what was the best expression that should be shown at the moment and finally settling down on a deadpanned emotion. The next thing he knew, Gokudera was already preparing to slam the door right in his face and he automatically grabbed the door to prevent it from being shut (thank goodness he was stronger than the Italian).

"What the _**fuck**_ do you want, baseball idiot!?" Gokudera shouted, annoyed beyond annoyance that the idiot in front of him refused to let go of the damned door and just get lost already. To think that he even rejected the Tenth's request to go to his house just to avoid seeing the idiot… What was all that for when said idiot was now in front of his door?!

"Maa maa Gokudera, don't be like that, I just came because Tsuna was worried about you, you know?" Yamamoto smiled a bit as he tried to calm down the raging bomber.

As expected, at the mention of Tsuna's name, Gokudera jerked a bit but still shifted a bit to let him in. "Tch. Only because the Tenth said so."

"Haha," Yamamoto laughed as he walked into Gokudera's apartment, taking in the sight of the surrounding room. It was simple (considering the silver-haired teen didn't really have that much money to spare buying unnecessary items) but cozy. And somehow, it gave a very Gokudera-like feel if the various books on aliens and UFOs lying everywhere were anything to go by (the room wasn't really tidied up).

"Oh by the way, Gokudera, I also came because uh… You remember the scarf I lent you l-last time?" Yamamoto stuttered a bit, remembering the incident three months ago, not really wanting to bring it up since well…he _had_ been rejected and he didn't want to make things more awkward now. "The thing is… I'm going out later, and I probably need it, so… Yeah…" He drifted away awkwardly, not knowing how to continue.

"Oh." Gokudera replied, not knowing how to feel at the moment. That scarf… It was the only thing that he had to remember the confession that day, on his birthday… And now Yamamoto was taking it back. Though he knew he shouldn't be feeling upset over such a small matter (he was probably thinking too much into it anyways), he couldn't help the wallowing pit that he was feeling in his stomach. Despite that, he still managed to pull up his calm façade as he said, "I'll go get it then."

Yamamoto watched as Gokudera disappeared into one of his rooms, and used the time to think over what he had wanted to say. As he saw Gokudera coming out again, he took a breath, then said with a smile, "You know, Aiko-chan and I are going out on a date later."

Gokudera jerked a bit. _"Aiko-chan"? _Oh. She's probably that girl that confessed to Yamamoto yesterday then. His… _girlfriend_. "Hmph. So what's that gotta do with me, huh?"

Yamamoto's smile wavered a bit, hearing the venom in Gokudera's voice. Why was Gokudera reacting so negatively to his little comment? Could it be… as he thought?

"Ahaha… Well, Aiko-chan had asked me if I would like a group date some time, haha. So I was thinking of inviting Gokudera along and get you to know some of the girls there; they're all very nice girls you know?" Yamamoto laughed as he said. As much as he didn't want to, he probably will have to let Gokudera go… Gokudera didn't seem to like him, after all. He didn't know why Gokudera was feeling down today, but maybe it was because he was jealous that Yamamoto had a girlfriend? He didn't want Gokudera to be feeling sad so… Maybe Gokudera could be happier if he had a girlfriend too.

Gokudera felt like he had just been stabbed. Did he just hear that baseball idiot suggest him to go get a girl…? Except from the pain that he was feeling, he could also feel immense rage overcoming his senses. Yamamoto was the one that had confessed to him, hugged him and _kissed_ him saying all those irresponsible stuff, gave him all these feelings that he shouldn't have had and as if brushing all these off in a day wasn't enough, he's now telling him to get some girl!

Yamamoto's eyes widened as he watched Gokudera's expression change. The little bomber's eyes had shone with evident hurt for a brief moment (Yamamoto wondered if he had seen it right) before they turned sharp and piercing like they wanted to pierce right through Yamamoto's soul. Though he had constantly received Gokudera's death glares, his instinct told him that this one was different as its intensity was so much higher. He panicked as he thought what he could have done to have enraged the Italian so.

"Gokudera, look, I'm…" Before he could finish his apology, he was cut off as his scarf that Gokudera had been holding was thrown right into his face.

"I ain't going to some stupid group date nor do I want to know any of the stupid girls there! So now _**get lost**_!" He yelled into the idiot's face, especially stressing on the last two words and narrowing his eyes further to get his point across to the moronic head.

"Gokudera…" Yamamoto said as he tried moving closer to the Italian teen to calm him down, reaching out a hand to put on the other's shoulder.

"Just _which part_ of 'get lost' do you not understand!?" Gokudera yelled again, slapping away Yamamoto's hand. He knew that he was being emotional and over-reactive but he just couldn't help it. And now he wanted Yamamoto to leave. _Just leave me alone…_

Hurt flashed across Yamamoto's face as he realized that Gokudera didn't want him here. Pulling on a strained smile, he said, "Okay I get it. I'll leave if that's what you want, Gokudera." Having said that, he picked up his bag from where he had left it on the couch, turning around to head for the door.

Gokudera didn't say a word as he watched Yamamoto leave. As soon as the door closed, he collapsed onto the ground as his legs gave way.

Screw this. Screw everything. _Why do I keep screwing with my own life, damnit? _He thought as he facepalmed himself.

* * *

As Yamamoto walked around the streets with Aiko-chan, Yamamoto couldn't help but feel saddened as he thought over what happened in Gokudera's apartment for the nth time. Just what had caused the Storm guardian to become so mad at him? He could feel a headache coming on as he was subjecting his head to much more thinking these days then it was physically used to. He really hadn't meant to hurt Gokudera… Had he unconsciously done something wrong? If so, how should he apologize? Gokudera doesn't seem to want to listen to him, if chasing him out of the house was any indication of that.

Aiko looked over at her long-time crush, frowning a bit out of worry and confusion. Yamamoto had been spacing out and doesn't seem like he was listening to what she was saying at all, not to mention he looked like something was bothering him. She was so happy when Yamamoto had agreed on the date; she had never thought she could go out with the baseball ace since most of the people that had confessed had been turned down. They're currently out for Christmas shopping since the stores and everything are all decorated nicely for the festive. Even though she had been trying to gain his attention talking about the various interesting stuff that they passed by on the streets, the raven boy just didn't seem to be focusing.

Gently tugging at one of Yamamoto's sleeves, she asked, "Yamamoto-kun? (Yamamoto had told her to remain calling him by his last name that day in the classroom) Are you alright?"

"Eh? Ah… Yeah, don't worry," Yamamoto replied as he added on a smile to reassure the girl. "Just thinking about some stuff."

Aiko studied the boy's expression for a while, not really buying what the other just said. But if Yamamoto doesn't want to tell, she can't do anything about it right? After all, they had just started going out. Adding on a smile of her own, she said sweetly, "Okay. But you should enjoy yourself when you're here."

"Haha, you're right, I will." Yamamoto laughed as he and Aiko continued to chat and laugh about stuff as they walked around.

Just as they passed by one of the shops, something suddenly caught Yamamoto's eye. Pausing in front of the shop, he stared at the thing that had caught his attention.

"This will be perfect…"

* * *

_**A/N:** As you can see, the reason why this chapter is so long (uh, as compared to the others) is because it consists of three parts! But something I really hate is that somehow more than writing Yamamoto's POV, I feel like we're just following him around. T.T Guess I really suck at writing Yama's POV huh. oTL_

_I also realised that it's hard to juggle all the characters to fit in the plot of the story, so I apologize if you found them weird! e-e"_

_And *spoiler* the thing that Yama saw at the shop will be his apology gift for Gokudera, but I haven't decided on what it is yet, so suggestions would be nice! :D_

_Oh and. I was wondering if I should end this story on the next chapter. :/ It feels a bit rushed if I do so but I've generally wrote everything that needed to be inside. If I want to extend it I don't know what I should add into the extra chapter, so I'll need help deciding for that too!_

_The next chapter probably wouldn't be out as soon due to all the unanswered questions (I need to think of how to round them up), but I'll get it out as soon as I can because school is gonna start and by that time I probably won't have time to write anymore, so yeah. :L_

_So thanks for supporting this story, **kindly drop a review please** so I know what you think! ^^ *puppy eye*_


	5. Chapter 5- NOTICE!

**NOTICE**

**Dreamy: Hey minna! I hoped you had a happy new year! XD (I'm late I know...) I felt like I really needed this notice so yeah, I'm sorry if you thought it was a new chapter! oTZ**

**So, my school had started, and with the way things are progressing now, I think I probably need longer to get the next chapter out! I really have a busy schedule here, as many days I have to stay back late in school and the homework and revision are, well... However, I had spent the last week thinking of how to continue this story, and had just thought of how the rest of the plot will go, so next will be finding a time to type it out!  
**

**I just wanted to say this because in case the next chapter takes long, I want you to know that I'm still working on it! As I said, I will definitely finish the story. :P If everything go as planned, this story will have 2 more chapters. I hope you'll continue supporting it till the end! XD The amount of views, reviews, favourites and follows for the story made me really touched, so I'll definitely try to type out the next chapter before life becomes even busier! ^^"**

**Kay kay that's all; thanks again for the support, hope to see you soon again (when the next chapter comes out)! ^^**

**EDIT: To those who reviewed, I thank everyone of you and I've read through everything, just that I didn't have time to reply. Thanks for all the wonderful suggestions! XD**

**EDIT 2: Shit. I think I'm even busier than I thought. =_=" Art exams are starting tomorrow and you can guess the rest; If worse comes to worst, I'll update only on November. oTL Just saying so that you guys will know I'm still planning on continuing it.**


End file.
